


Hot Water

by katbear



Series: Hot Water [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan gets more than he bargained for when he takes up a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: PWP  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the beta reader who made this a better story ( Bonny ). All mistakes are my own.  
> Warnings: If male-male sex bothers you, you shouldn’t be here.  
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them.

Obi-Wan held the final pose for what seemed an eternity. His muscles screamed, his eyes burned from the sweat pouring down his face, and his lungs begged for air. He was peripherally aware of his master slowly circling around him, but he dared not spare any energy for that diversion.

"Stand down," Qui-Gon quietly ordered.

Obi-Wan sucked in a huge gulp of oxygen as he gratefully relaxed and leaned over, hands on knees. He waited for his critique, believing he had done well but knowing from painful experience that Qui-Gon was just as likely to make him repeat the kata if he displayed undue pride or cockiness than if he had made mistakes.

"Acceptable progress for today given the increased level of difficulty of the kata," Qui-Gon said. "Tomorrow we will attempt the first and second movements at full speed. I want you to pay particular attention to your footwork in the second movement; it requires great precision when done at speed."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon handed a towel to his apprentice. "That will be all for today."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan started to wipe off his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you."

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan couldn't help the thrill that spiked through his guts when he felt a large hand on his shoulder, a hand that squeezed far too briefly.

"Master Revel spoke to me after midmeal. You have been accepted for the advanced piloting course. Well done."

"Thank you, Master." Another brief squeeze and Qui-Gon was gone. Obi-Wan allowed himself a small grin at the compliment, but longed far more for another touch from those wonderful hands. He let himself savor the moment, then sighed and headed for a shower.

Still dreamily hoarding the faint tingle from his master's touch, Obi-Wan almost walked into the wrong locker room. Although his promotion to senior padawan had been over three months ago, he had been offplanet most of that time, so had not yet been resident in the Temple long enough to fully develop new habits to go with his new status. Theoretically the two padawan locker rooms were open to all, but years of tradition had marked the room closest to the master/knight facility for senior padawans. The few juniors who entered from ignorance or bravado were quickly and roughly set to rights.

The facility was busy this late in the afternoon. Obi-Wan snagged a couple of fresh towels from the ever-present stack on his way to his locker. He quickly stripped and headed for the showers, which were set up in a combination of large open areas and semi-private smaller areas with high tiled walls and four shower heads. Still a bit diffident about his new rank, Obi-Wan was content to simply find an unused showerhead in the largest common area.

The water felt good as it poured down his body. Obi-Wan lathered up his hair and quickly soaped his body to rid himself of the day's accumulated dirt and sweat. He then stood under the stream of water, letting the suds roll off. Feeling a presence near him, he shook the water from his face. When he opened his eyes, there were three very senior padawans clad only in towels standing before him.

"Are you Kenobi?" growled a tall, fair-skinned humanoid.

"Yes." Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure what to make of the unexpected meeting and felt himself tensing.

"Haven't seen you around much, so we haven't had a chance yet to congratulate you on your promotion." A brown-skinned, heavily muscled young man stuck his hand out. "Name's Kreegan, Ari Kreegan."

Obi-Wan relaxed. He shook hands, then shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"That's Fl'vor" a thumb was pointed at the first padawan "and this is Tor-Cipn." A thin vulpine bared sharp teeth in a wide grin.

"Hi. Pleased to meet you. You're right, I haven't been around much." Obi-Wan shook hands with the other two seniors. "My master draws quite a bit of field time."

"Jinn's your master, isn't he?" barked Tor-Cipn.

"Yes, that's right. Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I've heard he's pretty hot stuff," Fl'vor said with a leer.

"He's good at his job," Obi-Wan replied warily, deliberately not taking the hint. He wasn't about to let on how much that 'hotness' consumed his dreams.

"I think I'd like a closer look at him," Kreegan said a little too casually.

"What do you mean?"

The three senior padawans crowded closer.

"Wouldn't you like to see what goes on in the master's shower?" Kreegan leaned in close and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Well, I supposed I've wondered a bit what goes on in there." Obi-Wan felt the cool tile behind him as he tried to step back.

"Wouldn't you like to see what's happening in there right now?" Kreegan leaned in a bit closer.

"Since there is a rather large sign on the door that says “Masters and Knights Only”, I doubt that they will let us just stroll in." Obi-Wan tried to smile to hide the uncertainty growing inside him.

"There are other ways, Kenobi. *If* you're up to it."

"Look, I don't think we're supposed to be spying on the masters, if that's what you've got in mind."

"It's just a little investigative reconnaissance. Should be easy for a *real* senior padawan." Kreegan put his hands on his hips and stared at Obi-Wan.

"Of course, if you're *afraid*, Kenobi…" Fl'vor sneered as Tor-Cipn barked derisively.

"I can go anywhere you dare to." Obi-Wan stood chest-to-chest with Kreegan and stared back at him, chin raised. A red flush of anger colored his cheeks.

Kreegan slowly smiled. "We'll see, Kenobi." He stepped back. "Follow me."

Obi-Wan followed as his three new acquaintances walked casually past the last row of lockers and down a short corridor. Stopping in front of a worn door, Kreegan opened the lock with a small flick of the Force. The padawans crowded into a closet which was full of shelves of cleaning and miscellaneous supplies. Tor-Cipn pulled aside a panel in the back wall. Kreegan handed Obi-Wan a small headlamp from one of the shelves and pulled the headband of a similar lamp around his own head.

"It's quite dark most of the way. Dirty, too, so don't worry about clothes." Kreegan cinched his towel a bit tighter and slid behind the panel.

Obi-Wan hesitated a moment, but under the hard stares of the two remaining senior padawans he found himself soon following Kreegan. When the panel closed behind him the darkness was complete and he stubbed his toe as he moved forward. With a muffled curse, he belatedly remembered to turn on his lamp.

"Keep quiet," hissed Kreegan. "Up the ladder."

Obi-Wan followed the small bobbing light as they navigated a narrow ladder, then carefully inched across rectangles of narrow plexcrete framing. Puffs of dust hung in the air as their passing disturbed the heavy accumulation, while occasional bits of a powdery substance drifted down on them as they brushed past bundles of cables. Obi-Wan almost jumped a few times when something multi-legged skittered across his bare back or hands. Several minutes later they squirmed around another panel into a dimly lit forest of pipes and wiring which stretched upward into the blackness of the next floor a few meters above them. Kreegan motioned to Obi-Wan to turn off his headlamp. In this area the ceiling tiles and light panels hung from thick plexcrete frames which gave them better footing. As they crawled onward Obi-Wan found that they could see down through the rectangular light panels into the locker area. Soon they were moving over the showers.

"Is that him?" Kreegan whispered. He pointed down and shifted around to get more comfortable.

Leaning forward, Obi-Wan found he could see downward into a small shower enclosure covered in light blue tile with four shower heads.

Dressed only in a towel, Qui-Gon was standing at the entrance to the small shower area, back turned toward the padawans. His head was bent forward in close conversation with a shorter master, a Zabrak that Obi-Wan did not recognize.

"Yes," Obi-Wan whispered back. He wiggled around, repositioning himself to get a better view. He reached down to carefully clear dust from the light panel and found that it was loose.

The Zabrak master shook his head at Qui-Gon and walked away. Qui-Gon hung up his towel on a hook and moved inside to start his shower.

With tiny little nudges, holding his breath between each one, Obi-Wan began sliding the light panel along its grooves. He ignored Kreegan's frantic waving, continuing to move the panel until he had a clear view of his master.

Both apprentices sighed breathlessly at the sight that was revealed. Qui-Gon had moved to a corner of the enclosure and had just finished adjusting two shower heads so both sprayed on him. He raised his arms as he slowly rotated around.

"Oh Force," gasped Kreegan.

Obi-Wan didn't hear him. He was mesmerized by the sight below him as Qui-Gon turned.

Qui-Gon paused, facing them; he closed his eyes, stretched to his fullest possible extension and gave a clearly audible blissful sigh as the dual streams of hot water poured over his body.

Obi-Wan was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open, but he seemed to have lost all control over his body. He could only lie still and stare, his whole consciousness focused on his master.

For a few minutes Qui-Gon remained motionless, clearly savoring the moment. Finally he opened his eyes and shook the water from his face. He started to reach for the soap dispenser, paused for a moment and glanced upward. A small quirky smile passed quickly across his face before he resumed his usual serene composure. He began quickly and efficiently soaping himself.

In the ceiling above, the two young men drew shaky breaths. They looked up at each other; Kreegan shook his head incredulously. Both quickly returned their attention to the sight below.

Qui-Gon had turned down both showerheads so the hot water was now a gentle flow clearing small rivulets through the layer of suds on the long body. Eyes closed, Qui-Gon let his head lean back. He raised both hands to his face, fingertips gently trailing up his cheeks, over his ears, threading backwards through his long hair. They continued their journey behind his ears, slowly down the long neck, down the center of the chest through sparse hair. Both palms flattened over the lean belly, skimming the wet skin, fingers spread wide as the hands separated, each continuing on its separate way until it rested atop a hip bone. Qui-Gon’s hands then slowly reversed their path, gliding back across his belly until they almost touched, then moving upward until each hand rested on a wet nipple.

Obi-Wan lay in the ceiling above, his breathing sounding loud in his ears. His eyes followed the elegant hands as they moved, his own hands clenched on the edge of the frame. He heard Kreegan echo his whispered curses at the steamy mist which occasionally obscured part of their view.

"Aahhhh," a small breathy moan as Qui-Gon alternately pulled and squeezed his nipples into hard nubs. The tip of his tongue peeked out between parted lips, moving in and out of the corner of his mouth as his left hand continued to play with his nipples. Qui-Gon's right hand slowly slid down his belly toward the sizable organ that was already beginning to expand. By now the water flowing down his long lean body had almost entirely removed any signs of the earlier soaping, clearly revealing the pale flesh, now slightly flushed from the heat.

His head resting on the plexcrete frame just above the light panel, Obi-Wan bit his lower lip hard to keep himself from making a noise. He ignored the jabs in his side as Kreegan tried to get Obi-Wan to move over so he could get a better view. Sparks flared down his spine, his balls tingled and he felt light-headed as blood fled south to fill his shaft. Obi-Wan's right hand crept down his stomach and began inching down the outside of the towel still wrapped around his lower body.

By now Qui-Gon had wrapped his long fingers loosely around his hardening cock. With slow strokes he fisted the organ until it was fully extended. His left hand continued to slide across his water-slicked skin, languorous caresses moving in slow circles, pausing occasionally to tweak a rosy nub. Qui-Gon's grip tightened on his cock, one finger playing with the slit in the exposed head. Head relaxed, mouth open, Qui-Gon's tongue slid back and forth across his lower lip.

A coppery tang trickled across Obi-Wan's tongue from his bloody lip. Torn between the need for silence and his need for relief, Obi-Wan grabbed his hard rod through the towel and began roughly squeezing it through his cupped hand while he jammed his other hand in his mouth to hold back his groans.

Qui-Gon moaned softly. The clear water ran down the long torso, small rivulets coming together in a stream that narrowed to flow down the hard cock, over the hand enclosing it, and shoot off into the sultry air. Qui-Gon began fisting the organ more rapidly, his hips moving in counterpoint to the quickening strokes. His free hand began roaming frantically over the slick skin and heaving chest. Faster, harder, his hands moved urgently. Suddenly Qui-Gon's body stiffened. His back arched as a last few hard strokes released milky seed from the heavy testicles with an earthy grunt. Thick semen splashed off the wall as Qui-Gon groaned his satisfaction.

The explosion below was silently mirrored above the ceiling. Afterwards, two padawans lay helplessly across the rough plexcrete, trying not to pant too loud.

Qui-Gon sagged, one hand still slowly stroking his cock. He reached over to turn up the water flow to wash away the evidence of his exertions.

"Living in one of your moments, Master Jinn, or showing off?" Master Mace Windu's bemused voice cut over the drumming of the water bouncing off the tiles.

"Just relaxing a bit," Qui-Gon shrugged as he straightened. He released his penis and turned slowly a few times for a final rinse.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd need to do that sort of relaxing with Kenobi around." Mace laughed. "The other day at the budget committee meeting Adi even suggested we should start charging him a fine for all the crockery that gets broken when people try to entice him to bend over every time he sashays through the dining hall without his cloak. That young man has a truly incredible arse." He shook his head in wonder.

"Unfortunately, you've made an incorrect assumption, Master Windu." Qui-Gon turned off both taps and reached for the towel high on its hook. "The Code requires that only the padawan can initiate a physical relationship with his own master." He wrapped the towel around his waist.

Mace opened his mouth but no words came out. He blinked a few times and finally continued. "Ah. In that case you have my profound sympathy. Feel free to come down and 'relax' as often as you like."

Qui-Gon started to leave, but stopped next to Mace and turned back to face the center of the shower room. He glanced up momentarily, then began speaking loudly to nowhere in particular. "Of course, if a certain senior padawan *were* to ask a certain Jedi master if that master was interested in an intimate relationship, I think the padawan would be quite pleased with the answer." Qui-Gon turned to Mace with a half-smile struggling against stretching itself into a full grin, nodded politely, and strode quickly towards the locker area.

Obi-Wan was staring down, trying to catch a last glimpse of his master, as his brain tried to decipher Qui-Gon's parting comment. He felt a finger poking at him.

"If you don't want him, get out of my way," hissed Kreegan. "What are you waiting for, fuckwit, an engraved invitation?"

Obi-Wan shook his head as he sat up and grabbed the wet towel that had come loose. He took one last look down, then began scrambling back through the jungle of pipes and wiring, flicking on his headlamp as he went. He barely felt the bruises as he bounced off plexcrete and slid down the narrow ladder. He squirmed around the loose panel, flung aside his headlamp and sped into the shower area. He took a moment to rinse off the worst of the dirt and sweat while he calculated the shortest distance back to his quarters. Obi-Wan decided it would be faster if he didn't bother putting his uniform back on, so he pulled on his boots and cloak, bundling the rest together and stuffing it under his cloak.

Racing down back corridors and seldom-used stairs with his cloak clutched tightly about him, Obi-Wan made it to his quarters in record time. He could hear the lift doors at the end of the hall opening as he palmed the outer door pad and hurried through to his room. Obi-Wan tossed his bundle of clothes onto his bed, realized there was not enough time to remove his boots and simply left them on. He then planted himself in the common room to gather his breath.

The seconds seemed to stretch endlessly as Obi-Wan waited. His blood still roared in his ears, although he wasn’t sure it if was from the race across the Temple or the scene in the master’s shower room. His breathing quickened instead of slowed as he pictured his master’s lean body, the hot water streaming down to pour off the long hard erection. His own cock began to twitch and rapidly filled again despite his recent release.

The main door opened and Qui-Gon entered, his usual tranquil self. He hung up his cloak next to the door and turned toward the common room, stopping short as he caught sight of his padawan standing in the room with an eager look on his face.

"Can I do something for you, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master, I believe so." Obi-Wan slowly moved forward to within a few paces of Qui-Gon, then threw back his cloak. "I have a question for you, Master…."

 

finis


End file.
